


Рамка, или идеально уничтоженные

by Deserett



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airports, Androids, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамка в аэропорту стоит для красоты. Люди никогда не звенят, когда проходят её. Они простые, спокойные и безоружные. Ведь эра беспокойства давно прошла...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рамка, или идеально уничтоженные

Толпы пассажиров двумя потоками носились по залу. Красная рамка не звенела. Тёмные арки окон красиво выделялись на фоне новогодних гирлянд, вспыхивавших и мерцавших на улице.

Напарник, Квентин Примроуз, зевал. Смена подходила к концу. Он уже не стеснялся и не прикрывал разевавшийся рот волосатым кулаком. Грэйс понимал его. Он сам не мог устоять на посту спокойно. Скоро, скоро... подъедет служебный автобус, который развезёт их по домам быстренько, за полчасика-часик. А дома — стройняшка жена-андроид, подросший сын с длинными вихрами непослушных волос, вернувшийся на два дня выходных из колледжа, роскошный ужин и несколько подарков, один из которых обеспечит ему незабываемые ощущения на грядущий отпуск. Этот подарок он сам попросил у компании во время полуанонимного анкетирования, за месяц до праздников.

Великолепный инструмент услаждения, с идеальным серьёзным лицом и мягкими полупрозрачными пальцами из термосиликона, нежными и внимательными... Он прикрыл глаза, уже представляя себя на пляже Майами, в шезлонге и в объятьях этого чуда последних технологий. В рекламной брошюре было написано, что у них потрясающие органы проникновения, подстраивающиеся под задний проход хозяина, с регулируемой толщиной головки... и с семенем, подогреваемым до семидесяти градусов. Впервые — натуральным на вкус и запах, чуть горьким, чуть солоноватым... их можно пить и пить, заряда хватает на девяносто шесть часов. И во время подзарядки они делают хозяевам массаж ступней, а также ловят Wi-Fi и передают новости федерального канала.

Красная рамка не звенела. Рамка самых больших воздушных врат Америки. Толпы постепенно редели. Один поток — входящий — нехотя шёл на спад. Обычному наблюдателю не удалось бы засечь это нетренированным глазом, но охрана аэропорта съела не одну собаку за тридцать лет службы. За всё это время рамка прозвенела только один раз. И случилось это не в его смену.

— О-о-о-отпуск, — протянул Примроуз мечтательно-хрипло и подмигнул. Грэйс подмигнул в ответ. Они отлично друг друга поняли. Они всегда отдыхали порознь и всегда знали, что занимаются одним и тем же. Квентин тоже заказал эту новую игрушку. “Modern Lover” — у неё не было имени, только номер модели. Имя придумает хозяин.

— Десять минут, — заговорщицки прошептал Грэйс и кивнул на стол проверки. Он был пуст, как обычно. Красная рамка не звенела. Они даже не радовались, это было нормой. Последние полвека это было нормой. Общество, где запретили, а потом и забыли оружие, где закончились драки, перестрелки, самоубийства, психозы и навязчивые состояния. Сканер, встроенный в красную рамку, можно было списывать как устаревшее и ненужное более устройство, архаизм, пережиток старой эпохи волнений и катаклизмов. Ещё лет пять, и он точно будет не нужен. Сканер, пронизывающий все покровы. Сканер, залезающий под одежду, под кожу, под пластик, металл и нервы. Сканер, который выводил на квадратный дисплей одну и ту же картинку. Один человек — одна душа, голая, простая и безоружная.

— О-о-о-отпуск, — зевнул Примроуз во всё горло и начал незаметно отстёгивать ремень с вшитыми туда ампулами и шприцами. «Ещё один пережиток прошлого», — мимоходом подумал Грэйс, нащупав и свои запасы на поясе. Они носят успокоительное в мире, где никого уже не надо успокаивать и возвращать в чувство.

17:58. Две минуты до конца смены. Потоки поредели настолько, что стали тоненькими ручейками-цепочками. Квентин отстегнул ремень и вытянул из петель форменных брюк.

Арки окон внезапно загорелись красным. Выходы замигали, закрываясь тускловатым силовым полем в три слоя. Грейс сначала не понял, что за звук услышал. Ремень напарника громко стукнулся об пол. Недоумённые ручейки людей рассыпались по залу прибытия и отправления, сломав стройные цепочки.

Рамка пронзительно звенела — тонким, ужасно противным писком, похожим на комариный. На дисплее сканера сияла странная картинка. Один человек — восемь душ. Разноцветные, как гирлянды на гидропонных елях за окном. Грэйс протёр глаза и споткнулся о валяющийся у его ног ремень, раздавив одну капсулу с лекарством.

— Эм... не двигайтесь? — он с трудом вспомнил инструкцию и подошёл к рамке. Там стояла маленькая девочка в коротком платьице, с огромными испуганными глазами. — С какого вы прибывающего рейса? Стоп! Куда?!

Девочка пропала. По залитому оранжевым светом залу ширились странные дымчатые тени, забираясь в закоулки и окутывая углы. Рамка звенела, захлёбываясь страдальческим писком. Сосканированных душ стало шестнадцать, потом тридцать две, потом... не хватило дисплея, чтобы отобразить их все, и он начал потрескивать, а затем — погас.

Внезапно Грэйс схватился за голову. Прозвучавший в ней ехидный мужской голос рассмеялся и ласково прошептал:

— Его нежные полупрозрачные пальцы обласкают твои губы, а затем накроют всё тело. И длинный член войдёт в тебя, чтобы наполнить экспериментальным соком... миллионом выдавленных развоплощённых душ, в крохотных половых клетках. И я — буду одним из них. Удачного отпуска, Грэйс Холд...

И снова смех, ощущение тепла в паху. Он не заметил, как упал лицом в осколки лекарства, раздавленного его же форменными ботинками, только ощущение тепла усилилось. А что-то мокрое, солёное и такое безудержно знакомое залило рот и глаза, и последние — закрылись.


End file.
